Hoofstuck Act 1: The Note Discord Plays
by PokeSpencerMan
Summary: The tale of a unicorn and her friends and a game that they play together. Twilight Sparkle must work with her server player to save herself from a meteor that's going to crash into her house.
1. Part 1

**Me: I know I said that PokePark 3 would be my next update on fanfiction, but this was already almost done so I decided I'd do PP3 next.**

 **Pikachu: Basically, he lied.**

 **Me: So, now we have this whole new project that I've never talked about before. If you're reading this and don't know homestuck, go and read it! Or rather, don't, since it's extremely inappropriate and offensive. If you don't know MLP, go watch that instead! Egghead disclaimer!**

 **Egghead: PSM doesn't own MLP or Homestuck.**

* * *

 **Act 1: Part 1**

A young mare stands in her bedroom. She is a purple unicorn who is very gifted at magic. It just so happens that today, the 13th of April, is this young mare's birthday. Though it was 13 years ago she was given life, it is only today she will be given a name!

What will the name of this young mare be?

Enter name.

Egghead Shitface. TRY AGAIN, SMARTASS!

Try again.

Twilight Sparkle. Yes, that sounds right, let's go with it.

Your name is Twilight. As was previously mentioned, it is your birthday. A number of cakes are scattered about your room. You have a variety of interests. You have a passion for all things magic, being the student of Princess Celestia. Your love of books, though gaining you a reputation as a bookworm, has supplied you with a large supply of knowledge, making you likely the smartest of your friends. Luckily, when you came to this town you were given a library to live in, so it's nigh impossible to run out of books to read. You like to program computers, but you aren't very good at it. You find technology frustrating sometimes, preferring to use magic. Although, you do like to play games with your friends sometimes.

Your room is a ledge that fills about a third of the space where a third floor would be, although it can hardly be considered a floor as much as a room with three walls. There is a staircase that leads to the second floor. Next to your bed, there is a small bookshelf that contains your favorite books. Next to that is your desk, with your laptop computer sitting on top of it. You don't have any posters on your walls, since you like to keep the library tidy, although there is a calendar on the wall. There is a blue package on your bed, waiting to be opened.

What will you do?

Twilight: Retrieve arms from drawer.

You open the drawer next to your bed. No arms in here. The contents include one of your favorite spellbooks, and a supply of scrolls, ink, and quills. You captchalogue the spellbook in your sylladex. A while ago you would probably have no idea what that meant, but luckily some of your more technologically adept friends taught you about the sylladex.

When an item is captchalogued, it becomes a card in your sylladex, where it can be accessed later. Sort of like an inventory in a video game. Your sylladex currently contains four cards, one of which currently holds your spellbook, leaving three blank cards.

Twilight: Captchalogue the quills, ink, and scrolls.

You captchalogue the items in that order. All of your cards now contain an item, and are placed in the opposite order that they were captchalogued in (scrolls in front, spellbook in back).

Twilight: Read from the spellbook.

You attempt to read from your book, but it cannot be accessed! The card containing your spellbook is trapped underneath the other three cards. For some reason, you can only use the card in the front of your deck, and to be honest, you have no idea what to do with these scrolls.

Alright, that's it. You're done fooling around here. It's time for you to do something extremely important.

Twilight: Fold a paper hat with a scroll and jump to the second floor.

What? No, really. What? It's at times like this one when you begin to question your sanity. What a stupid idea!

Twilight: Examine the calendar.

You've marked your birthday, the 13th of April. April 10th is marked, as it was supposed to be the day arrival date for for the highly touted SBURB beta launch.

It's been three days already. You're starting to believe that it's not coming.

Hmm? It seems that your computer is trying to get your attention. One of your friends appears to be messaging you.

Twilight: Examine incoming message.

You check your computer. The Pesterchum application is flashing. Someone is trying to get in touch with you. One of your chums is logged in. She's sent you a message.

Pesterlog:

\- rainboomRacer [RR] began pestering enchantedLibrarian [EL] at 16:13 -

RR: Hey

EL: Hello.

RR: Did you get a red package in the mail?

EL: Possibly. I haven't checked the mail yet. I got a blue package yesterday.

RR: Yeah thats from pp

RR: Did you open it?

EL: I was just about to. Unfortunately, I've been struggling to use this stupid sylladex!

RR: Haha I forgot that youre such a noob

RR: What modus do you use?

EL: What's a modus?

RR: Wait let me rephrase that

RR: How do you retrieve items?

EL: Oh. Well, the newest items are in the front, and I can't access items that are underneath other ones.

RR: STACK!?

RR: Wow you need to get yourself a new modus

RR: But anyways

RR: I can teach you a trick if you want

EL: I'm all ears.

RR: You can set your strife specibus to a type of item in your sylladex

RR: Adding items to a separate strife deck will let you free up a card

RR: And you can use it if things become too hot to handle

RR: Which is never

EL: Alright.

EL: I'm looking at the list of strife specibi now. The only thing that's really useable is bookkind.

RR: Wow LAME!

RR: What are you gonna do slap people in the face with a book?

EL: I could probably use it to look up spells that I don't know off the top of my head.

EL: Right. My strife specibus is set.

RR: Okay now add some items

EL: I have a spellbook, but it's trapped at the bottom of my deck.

RR: Wow you really are bad at this

RR: Captchalogue another item and the spellbook will be removed from your sylladex

* * *

Twilight: Captchalogue blue package.

You grab the package off of your bed, adding it to your sylladex. This pushes all of your items down one card, causing the spellbook to be removed from the deck of captchalogue cards. You captchalogue the spellbook again, causing five quills to shoot out of the sylladex.

Twilight: Add spellbook to the strife deck.

You grab the spellbook once more, expelling three containers of ink, which, unsurprisingly, break and splatter ink across your room. You move the spellbook from your deck of captchalogue cards to your strife deck. This allows you to hold certain items (in this case, books) in a separate deck for weapons. There is now one free card, and the blue package is in the front of your deck.

Twilight: Open the package.

You place the blue package back on the bed. You wonder what could be inside of the package. You've been curious about it, and now you can finally receive the contents of this gift from your friend. You open it to reveal...a stack of five blank captchalogue cards! It is almost as if your friend KNEW that you would be having trouble with your sylladex today. You captchalogue the blank cards. Unfortunately, instead of adding the blank cards, your sylladex puts them inside of another blank card. ARG! It looks like there's something else inside of the package.

You take out what looks to be a new modus. It looks sort of like a captchalogue card, but it's green and has the word tree written on it.

Twilight: Change fetch modus.

While fiddling with the device, you manage to switch your fetch modus from stack to tree. In doing this, your items are all dumped out onto the floor, except for the blank cards, which become part of the deck as soon as they are ejected. Now your room is a total mess!

Twilight: Grab the quills, scrolls, and ink.

Unfortunately, the ink is spilt all over the floor, and you'd rather not take the risk of filling your sylladex with loose ink. You captchalogue the other two items. As the first item you captchalogued, the quills become the root card, meaning that other items will branch out from it. Because scroll starts with s, and s comes after q, the scroll card starts a branch on the right side of the quill card. It seems that this modus is based on the binary tree data structure. This is perfect for you! Your friend knows you so well.

Oh? It seems your chum is messaging you again.

 **Me: If you'd like to enter a command, go do that by reviewing! I will try and use as many commands as I can in a chapter. PP3 is coming soon! Review!**


	2. Part 2: Answer RR

**Me: So yeah, new chapter. Nobody entered a command, so I'm just going to continue. ED disclaimer.**

 **ED: psm, uh, doesn't...own...mlp or homestuck...i guess.**

 **Act 1: Part 2: Answer RR.**

Twilight: Answer RR.

Pesterlog:

EL: OMC! I just got the coolest gift from PP!

RR: Which one?

EL: Huh?

RR: She said she sent you 2 packages

EL: Oh.

EL: It's a new modus.

RR: Yeah tree

RR: I swear sometimes its like that damn girl can see the future

RR: Its freaky

EL: I've learned to live with it.

RR: I dont think I ever will

RR: Whatever

RR: Did you get the beta?

EL: No, not yet. Do you have it?

RR: Yeah but Im not going to play it

EL: Why not?

RR: Ive got more important things to do

EL: Please excuse me if I sound a bit sceptical, but what exactly are these important things?

RR: Oh I dont know maybe my job?

EL: In that case, you're horribly late. The weather pegasi should have been on duty hours ago. In fact, it seems they've done the whole thing without you, seeing as the weather is perfect today.

RR: Argh! You can be such an egghead you know that twi?

EL: How about later? You speak as if you plan on never playing the game, and I don't see why you can't just play when you're not preoccupied.

RR: Does it really matter? The game looks really dumb anyway

EL: Whatever. I'm still going to play it.

RR: why dont you go check if its in the mailbox

EL: Alright, I will.

* * *

Twilight: Look out the window.

You look out the window with high hopes. Could it really be here? When you peer out of the window at the mailbox, you notice that the flag is up. You know, that little red thing? That's a flag, and you think that anypony who didn't know that is obviously not the sharpest tool in the shed.

Only you don't care about that right now! When the flag is up, that means that the mail is here! Which means, the beta might've arrived.

Twilight: Go outside and check mailbox.

You are about to go downstairs, when you see your assistant, Spike, outside through the window. Oh great. It looks like he's beaten you to the mail. It seems you will will have to wait a bit before you can check for the beta. The young dragon is like family to you, and he always means well, but he tends to take birthdays a little too far. This trait was undoubtedly influenced by a certain one of your friends.

Sometimes you feel like you are trapped in this room. Stuck, if you will, in a sense which possibly borders on the titular.

It looks like your friend is still pestering you.

Twilight: Open Pesterchum.

Wait a minute, it seems one of your other friends is trying to reach you. You suppose that RR can wait while you see what this mare wants.

Pesterlog:

\- earthboundDragon [ED] began pestering enchantedLibrarian [EL] at 16:20 -

ED: um, hello twilight.

EL: Oh, hi! It's been awhile since we've talked.

ED: yeah, uh, sorry...about that.

EL: No need to apologize. What's up?

ED: well, you see, rr hasn't been talking to me for a while, and i'm wondering if something's wrong.

EL: No, I just spoke with her. In fact, she's online now.

ED: oh good. :)

ED: if you don't mind, can you tell her something for me?

ED: if it's not a problem, of course.

EL: I'd be happy to. Unfortunately, it seems she doesn't have any plans to play the game, and she's being a fricking prick about it, TBH.

EL: Sorry. I meant freaking. I've talked to her too much.

ED: you don't have to say sorry.

ED: unless you want to, of course.

EL: Well, I'll tell RR that we spoke, but if she says no, I'd be happy to play with you.

ED: wow. thank you twilight. you got the game?

EL: I might've. I'll check and see if I got it in the mail.

ED: yay. :D

EL: Yay indeed. :D

EL: I'll talk to RR now. BRB!

ED: bye.

\- earthboundDragon [ED] ceased pestering enchantedLibrarian [EL] at 16:22 -

* * *

Twilight: Pester RR.

Pesterlog:

RR: So is it there?

EL: Why do you want to know?

EL: You said you weren't interested in the game.

RR: Twilight!

EL: Why have you suddenly taken an interest in whether or not I have it in my possession?

RR: Twilight cut the crap and answer the question

EL: I don't know yet.

EL: Anyway, I have a message for you from ED.

RR: Oh

EL: Apparently, she's been trying to reach you, to no avail.

RR: Ugh!

RR: Just tell me the message el

EL: She wants to play the new game with you.

RR: I already told you that I have no plans of playing that game

EL: Well, she wanted to know, so I thought I'd pass on the message.

EL: Please don't ignore her. You don't want to hurt her feelings, do you?

RR: ...

EL: I'm going to tell ED the bad news.

EL: Later.

\- enchantedLibrarian [EL] ceased pestering rainboomRacer [RR] at 16:23 -

\- enchantedLibrarian [EL] began pestering earthboundDragon [ED] at 16:23 -

EL: Hello again.

ED: so? what'd she say?

EL: Unfortunately, it seems our too-cool friend has got better things to do.

ED: aww. :(

EL: Don't worry. I'll be happy to play with you.

ED: alright.

ED: are you going to go check the mail now?

EL: Yep. I'll be back in a couple minutes.

ED: see you.

\- enchantedLibrarian [EL] ceased pestering earthboundDragon [ED] at 16:24 -

* * *

Twilight: Go down the stairs.

After dealing with all your friends, you feel that it is time for you to finally explore the second floor of your home.

This room is, much like the rest of your house, FILLED WITH BOOKS. Bookshelves cover about a third of the circular wall. The other two thirds is inhabited by your writing desk, which is set up in front of an open window. Next to the desk is a perch for your pet owl, owlowiscious. It seems that he has left through the window, but you have no doubt that he will return safely. A blue chest sits a small distance away from the desk, near the stairs leading to the first floor. There is also a ladder that can be climbed to reach a balcony above.

What will you do now?

 **Me: I know that was kind of a lame way to end the chapter, but I want to make it clear that the next event to take place in the story is entirely in your hands! Yes, you! Enter a command, any command, in the review section.**

 **Twilight: Don't command me to do anything stupid though.**

 **Me: 'Till next time, review and enter commands!**


End file.
